A Million Tears
by Shadows of the Soul
Summary: Lilla remembers the events leading up to the destruction of Dorothy.


A Million Tears

  


This is a Galerians Fan Fiction. Please note that it does contain spoilers.

  


It was dark, very dark, so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. In the silence, as dark as the room my breaths of terror resounded through the restaurant. As I lay, curled up on the ratty old sofa, waiting for him.

  


I knew he was near. I could feel his presence, getting ever closer. I wanted so badly to call out to him with my gift, my curse. But I knew that my predators were near...

  


As the tears of exhaustion and fear trickled down my face I called again for my father. There was no reply, I didn't really expect one. I tried to tell myself that he was all right, that I would see my father again, but I knew, deep down the truth. That the Galerians had got him.

  


I curled up even tighter, on the sofa, recalling all the terror, fleeing from the Galerians, to this hotel, where they search for me. Over and over in my mind I remember that day five years ago...that day when the virus to destroy Dorothy was implanted in my mind, bringing with it the gift and the curse of telepathy.

  


My body stiffens with pain. A scream breaks free from my lips, as I feel the pain of a Galerian. The pain of fire, the pain of fear. Then in a flash, it was over. I can hear Rion's voice calling to me, asking where I am. I want nothing more than to be safe with him.

  


Time passes. I am so hungry and tired that it hurts. I hear the crunching of broken plates. I get so tense that my every muscle screams. The door opens..Then I saw Rion, I have never felt so relieved. We talk, and I can hear myself asking about my father, even though I did not want to hear the answer.

  


A Galerian called Rita comes in, she threatens to bash my brains in. She accused Rion of killing her brother. I could not believe it. The Rion I knew could never hurt anyone.

  


Then Rion killed Rita, with amazing powers. I knew that it was the only thing to do but I still could not believe that my childhood friend could do such a thing. Startled I realize that the wetness on my cheeks are my tears. I could not help crying.

  


We left for Mushroom Tower, to complete the task entrusted to us by our parents. I ended up being transported away from Rion, yet for the moment I was safe...until Birdman attacked me, by closing my mind I defeated him, defeated him by closing out the pain of the Galerians.

  


We reached the top. We found the pods where the Galerians were born. Then a boy identical to Rion challenged us. He told us that Rion was a Galerian sent to bring me to Dorothy. I could sense Rion's confusion, he started to believe Cain. I told Rion it wasn't true, but the seed of doubt had long been planted in my mind, ever since Rion killed Rita. I could sense his pain as his life fell into pieces. I wanted so badly to convince Rion that it wasn't true, but I could bring myself to do it. Because deep down inside, I knew it was true.

  


I told myself that it didn't matter, that he was still Rion, but it couldn't get rid of the cold seed of horror blooming inside me. After Rion killed Cain, he said that he wanted to see "mother", the coldness in his voice frightened me more than I thought possible, even more than when I was running for my life, moving secretly from place to place through out the last month. When Rion said that, I didn't need my telepathy to see that he knew what Cain had said was true. 

  


Rion fought Dorothy. He won. I sent him the virus and he killed the computer. I finally thought that our long, hard journey was over. I had no idea that the worse was still to come. Rion lay, in my arms, gasping for breath. He asks me if he is the real Rion.

  


I hesitate. Then I realize that he was still Rion, that I care for him as much as I ever did. I told him that he was the real Rion. He thanks me. I knew that I had taken a second too long to answer, that Rion has finally seen the truth. He tells me to get out of the tower.

  


He died in my arms. I started crying, I cried for hours, for so long that I could barely see through swollen eyes. I stare at his still form, willing it to come back to life, screaming at him to wake up.

  


Eventually I realize the truth. Rion would never come back to me. Slowly I stand up and begin to search the debris. Looking for something with a sharp point. Everyone's else's pain had been solved. I decided that it was time to end my own. I find a sharp piece of rock. I hold it above my heart, thinking about all those who I love, who were all dead now.

  


I had no reason to live.

  


I hope you liked this Fan Fiction.

  


  


  



End file.
